creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leerraum
Herr Müller hat einen langen Arbeitstag hinter sich. Er arbeitet in Luzern in einem grossen Einkaufszentrum als Ladendetektiv. Es ist Montag, doch er ist schon wieder reif für das Wochenende. Bevor er wie immer auf sein Fahrrad steigt und zu seiner Familie nach Hause fährt, muss er wie jeden Abend zur Männertoilette gehen und sicherstellen, dass das Licht ausgeschaltet ist; eine blöde Aufgabe die ihm der Chef erteilte, als er beim Fernsehen auf den Arbeitsmonitoren erwischt wurde. Er läuft an den aufräumenden Läden vorbei zu den Rolltreppen. Alle Kunden sind schon längst verschwunden, er kennt die Gesichter welche noch da sind. Mit einer Ausnahme: Ein Mann in einem grossen, schwarzen Ledermantel und einem nassen Hut auf dem Kopf, welcher seinen ganzen Kopf verdeckten, sitzt auf einer Bank und starrt durch eine dunkle Sonnenbrille in eine Zeitung. „Spurlos verschwunden: Junge (15) seit Freitag vermisst!“, lautet die Schlagzeile. Offenbar regnet es draussen, und er wartet, bis es wieder etwas lukrativer ist, nach draussen zu gehen. Doch als Herr Müller am unteren Ende der Rolltreppe ankommt, reisst der Mann auf der Bank seine Zeitung nach unten und wirft Herr Müller einen strengen Blick zu. Herr Müller erschrickt, als er sieht, dass der Mann offenbar nur einen Arm hat. Es sieht so aus, als würde es den Mann brennend interessieren, wohin er nun laufen würde. Herr Müller fühlt sich ein wenig mulmig, doch er lässt sich nicht beeindrucken und läuft in schnellen Schritten auf die Toiletten zu. Doch er spürt, dass er immer noch beobachtet wird. Sekunden vergehen. Er hört, wie der Mann seine Zeitung zusammenfaltet und ihm in mindestens gleich grossen, schnellen Schritten folgt. Der Mann legt an Tempo zu, als hätte Herr Müller etwas, dass ihm gehört. Er hört wie die Schritte näher und näher kommen. Jetzt läuft er genau neben ihm. Offensichtlich verdeckt er sein Gesicht mit der Zeitung. Herr Müller hat Angst, ihm ist dieser Mann unheimlich. Der Mann hat ihn inzwischen überholt und steuert direkt auf die Toilette zu. „Was soll's...“, denkt sich Herr Müller. Der Mann werde bestimmt ein Geschäft erledigen und ihn nicht weiter stören. Jetzt wird der Mann noch schneller, es ist schon fast ein Joggen. Er tritt mit seinem Fuss die Türe der Toilette ein und knallt sie mit einer enormen Wucht hinter sich zu. Herr Müller bleibt kurz vor der Türe stehen. Es ist ihm nicht wirklich wohl. Dennoch öffnet er die Tür und betritt die Toilette. Er erschrickt. Der Raum ist dunkel, das Licht ausgeschaltet. Das kann nicht sein, er ist sich absolut sicher, dass soeben der Mann mit dem Mantel die Toilette betrat, und dieser hätte wohl kaum Interesse, absolut blind in einer Toilette herumzulaufen. Die Schiebetür klackt hinter ihm zu. Herr Müller schwenkt seinen Arm Richtung Lichtschalter. Doch er greift ins Leere. Er fährt mit seinen Händen durch die Luft, sucht die Wand. Um ihn herum ist Leere. Er dreht sich im Kreis, versucht etwas festes zu Greifen. Er gerät in Panik. Er ist blind, sieht nur dunkle Leere, das einzige was er hört ist seinen Atem, dass einzige was ihn berührt der Boden unter den Füssen. „Unmöglich!“, denkt er sich. Irgendwo muss die Tür sein, er hat sich doch kaum fortbewegt. Er streckt die Arme vor sich aus und beginnt zu laufen. Irgendwann muss er auf etwas stossen, woran er sich orientieren kann! 1 Meter. 3 Meter. 8 Meter. 12 Meter. Er hat die Toilette klein in Erinnerung, er muss unmittelbar vor einer Wand sein. 16 Meter. 20 Meter. 25 Meter. Erneut fährt ihm Panik durch den Leib. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, was er tun soll! Eine kräftige Hand griff in am rechten Oberarm. Mit enormer Wucht reisst sie den schreienden Herr Müller durch die Dunkelheit. Immer kräftiger, immer schneller. Die Hand geht auf, er rennt für einen kurzen Moment selbstständig weiter, doch dann rutscht er auf auf dem Boden aus. Irgendwas ist unter seinen Füssen weggerollt. Murmeln rollten davon. Der Boden riecht nach Blut. Die Hand, sie ist wieder da! Sie greift ihn am Nacken. Herr Müller holt aus und schlägt mit voller Wucht auf die Hand. Sie lässt los, verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Er hört ein Geräusch. Er ist sich sicher, dass es das Ziehen eines Messers war. Er rennt blind davon. Das Entkommen aus dieser Leere ist nebensächlich, er will bloss von dieser Gestalt fliehen. Sie will ihn umbringen! Er rennt und rennt. Mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag prallt er auf eine harte Oberfläche auf, er fällt zu Boden. Er hört, wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wird. Langsam öffnet er die Augen. Es ist hell. Er liegt auf dem Boden vor der Toilette. Ihm wird bewusst, dass er soeben mit voller Wucht durch die Tür gerannt ist, die er so verzweifelt gesucht hat. Am liebsten würde er wegrennen, doch er weiss, dass in der Toilette etwas vor sich geht. Er war Kaufhausdetektiv, Dinge aufzuklären war sein Beruf! Er rannte auf die Tür zu, bereit sie aufzureissen. Doch kurz bevor er den Türgriff greift, schwingt die Tür auf und Herr Müller rennt mit voller Wucht in eine Person. Er landet erneut auf dem Boden. Er ist in der Toilette, das Licht brennt. Er erschrickt, als er sich umsieht, und ihm klar wird, wie klein die Toilette doch ist. Auf höchstens 5 Meter reihen sich die Türen. „Hoppla! Immer mit der Ruhe, Kollege!“ Herr Müller vergass völlig, dass er nicht alleine ist. Er dreht sich um und sieht, wen er soeben umgerannt hat: Herr Schmied, ein junger Mann, der in einem Kleidergeschäft arbeitet. Herr Müller ist völlig benommen, sagt jedoch in einem möglichst freundlich klingendem Tonfall, er sei in Eile, und dass es ihn Leid tun würde. Er stand auf. Alle Toiletten war offen, sie sind die beiden einzigen. „Sag mal, wo ist denn dieser Mann mit dem grossen Mantel hingegangen? Nicht zu verwechseln, er hat nur einen Arm. Ich glaube der hat ein Red Bull mitgehen lassen!“, fragte er Herr Schmied. „Ein einarmiger Mann mit einem Mantel? Keine Ahnung, da war ausser mir keiner auf der Toilette... Kann mir aber auch egal sein, morgen um diese Zeit bin ich in Sundiego an einem Kongress, hehe! Schöne Woche noch!“ Ein kalter Schauer fährt Herr Müller durch den Körper. Er fährt schweigend nach Hause, legt die Kinder schlafen und sah sich anschliessend mit seiner Frau irgendwelche Seifenopern an, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Vergebens. Herr Müller hat eine lange Nacht hinter sich. Er hat kein bisschen geschlafen. Zu aufregend waren die Ereignisse am gestrigen Abend. Seiner Frau spielt er beim Frühstück eine heile Welt vor, bevor er wieder auf das Fahrrad steigt und zur Arbeit fährt. Er setzt sich an seinen Arbeitsplatz, macht sich den stärksten Kaffee seines Lebens und beginnt aufmerksam die Leute durch die Kameras zu beobachten. Eine der Kameras zeigt schwach im Hintergrund der Eingang zur Toilette. Nur auf diese eine Tür ist er fixiert, alles andere ist wie ausgeblendet. Leute gehen rein, Leute gehen raus. Nichts und niemand lässt etwas von einer dunkeln Leere hinter der Tür erahnen. Herr Müller erschrickt so sehr, dass ihm sein Kaffee aus der Hand fällt: Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Mantel kommt aus der Tür. Doch an seinem Aussehen hat sich etwas drastisch verändert: Er ist mit Blut überströmt. Die Leute um ihn herum erschrecken und weichen ihm aus. Niemand zeigt Zivilcourage und spricht den Mann auf sein nicht zu übersehendes Aussehen an. Völlig entspannt und ungehindert läuft er Richtung Ausgang des Einkaufszentrums. Herr Müller springt aus seiner Liegeposition vom Stuhl hoch und läuft selber zum Ausgang. Er sah den Mann. Er zog eine dünne Blutspur durch das ganze Einkaufszentrum. „Halt! Stehenbleiben! Polizei!“ Zwei Polizisten rennen auf ihn zu. Der Mann dreht sich um. „Keine Bewegung! Erklären Sie uns, was da vor sich geht! Und keine Dummheiten!“ Auch Herr Müller erreichte inzwischen den Mann. Dieser setzt ein breites Grinsen auf, und rennt davon, zurück in Richtung Toilette. Die Polizisten rennen ihm nach. „Stehen bleiben, Sie sind verhaftet!“ Der Mann rennt immer noch grinsend auf die Toilettentür zu. Die Polizisten sind schneller, sie kommen ihm immer näher. Der Mann erreicht die Tür, schlägt sie mit seinem vorhandenen Arm auf und rennt in die Dunkelheit, die Polizisten direkt hinterher. Herr Müller sammelte noch einmal alle seine Kräfte. Die Tür hat sich bereits wieder verschlossen. Entschlossen stosst er rennend die Tür nach hinten und muss direkt aufpassen, nicht in die Kante der ersten Toiletten-Kabine zu laufen. Er schaut sich um. Vom Mann mit dem Mantel und den beiden Polizisten fehlt jede Spur. Keine endlose Dunkelheit. Doch er macht einen anderen, grässlichen Fund: Auf dem Boden liegt ein abgetrenntes Bein, samt Schuh und Hose. Einfach abgetrennt. Die Kriminalpolizei ist schnell eingetroffen und hat die ganze Toilette gründlich nach Spuren und Hinweisen abgesucht. Doch das einzige Nennenswerte war das abgetrennte Bein. Gaffer stehen hinter der Absperrung und machen Fotos mit ihrem Smartphone, Journalisten tickern den Vorfall eifrig auf ihren Online-Portalen. Herr Müller war wie gelähmt. Seit dem Vorfall hat er kein Wort gesagt. Er wurde eine Weile betreut und anschliessend von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht. Er war fix und fertig. Was zur Hölle hat es mit dieser Tür auf sich? Und mit dieser mysteriösen, dunklen Leere dahinter? Der Fall sorgte über die Grenzen hinaus für Schlagzeilen. Am Abend bekommt er einen Videoanruf von Herr Schmied, welcher alles über den Vorfall wissen will. „Deine Beobachtungen sind so krass! Ich hoffe, die finden den Mann, und vor allem die Polizisten! Und auf den Toiletten sind wirklich keine Kameras angebracht, welche das ganze von innen zeigen können?“ „Nein, das einzige was die haben, ist dieses abgetrennte Bein...“ Herr Müller seufzt und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Bier, welches er jedoch direkt wieder ausspuckt: Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Mantel! Er war im Bild zu sehen! Er läuft auf Herr Schmied zu! Mit seinem Arm greift er in seinen Mantel. „Was ist los? Hast du dich verschlu... Argh!“ Zu spät... Brutal reisst der Mann ein Messer durch Herr Schmieds Brust. Er lässt das Messer fallen und greift nach dem Handy. Er weiss, dass er mit Herr Müller verbunden ist. Mit einem miesen Grinsen sagt er in die Kamera: „Heute Abend, um 10 Uhr, will ich dich in der Toilette des Einkaufszentrums sehen! Du kommst alleine, oder ich werde meine kleine Reise um einen Hausbesuch erweitern, hehe!“ Das Bild verschwindet. Herr Müller beginnt zu weinen. Er ist völlig kaputt. Warum zum Teufel taucht von einem Abend auf den anderen dieser mysteriöse Mann auf? Und wie hat er es geschafft, innerhalb von wenigen Stunden von Luzern nach Sundiego zu reisen? Warum erschien hinter der Tür diese dunkle Leere? Er weiss, dass er sie heute erneut betreten wird. Er kann sich gar keine Gedanken darüber machen, warum er Opfer dieser Gestalt werden soll, aber er wollte seine Familie keines Wegs in Gefahr bringen. An diesem Abend sass Herr Müller am Tisch und leerte eine angefangene Flasche Havanna Club. Wird er sterben? Er sah zweimal, wie blutig der Mann mit dem Mantel mordet, droht im das gleiche Schicksal? Nachdem er seiner Frau gesagt hat, er ginge kurz Zigaretten holen, steigt er auf sein Fahrrad und macht sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum. In seinem Kopf wiederholen sich die Bilder, welche er gesehen hat. Der blutüberströmte Mantel des Mannes, das abgetrennte Bein, Herr Schmieds Ermordung... Er erreicht das Einkaufszentrum und macht beim Liefereingang halt. Mit seinem Personalschlüssel öffnet er eine kleine Tür, durch die er in das leblose, stille Einkaufszentrum gelangt. Keine Lichter brennen, keine Leute reden. In 15 Minuten wird 10 Uhr sein. Er zündet das Licht seines Smartphones an und läuft an den menschenleeren Läden vorbei und die ausgeschalteten Rolltreppen runter. Er nähert sich mehr und mehr der Toilettentür. Was wird nun passieren? Er fühlt sich einem grausamen Schicksal ausgeliefert. 10 Uhr. Er steht genau vor der Tür. Eine Armlänge entfernt. Er lässt sich noch einmal all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen, nimmt allen Mut, alle Kraft zusammen und öffnet die Tür. Das Licht ist aus. Er betritt den Raum, die Tür schliesst sich hinter ihm. Er versucht, die Tür mit der Hand zu finden, doch da ist keine Tür mehr. Sie ist weg, einfach verschwunden. Diese Tatsache findet er noch viel erschreckender als beim ersten Mal. Der Blutgeruch steigt ihm wieder in die Nase. Stärker als beim letzten Mal. Er dreht sich einmal umher und versucht im Licht des Smartphones etwas zu entdecken. Hier und da ein paar Murmeln auf dem Boden. Einige von ihnen sind kaputt. Halbiert, geviertelt oder sogar regelrecht verstümmelt. Er geht ein paar Schritte. Ein schrecklicher Anblick offenbart sich im Licht: Ein jugendlicher Junge liegt blutüberströmt auf dem Boden. Tot. Seine Brust ist aufgeschlitzt. Genau wie bei Herr Schmied. Doch was Herr Müller noch viel mehr schockiert: Dem Junge fehlt ein Bein. Er läuft weiter. Noch eine Leiche! Wieder mit aufgeschlitzter Brust. Es ist ein Mann. Neben seiner blutüberströmten Hand hält er eine Einkaufstasche, und als Herr Müller sie genauer betrachten will, merkt er, dass der Körper auf Hüfthöhe entzweit wurde. Ein gerader Schnitt. Herr Müller sieht sich mit seinem Licht umher. Die beiden Polizisten! Mit aufgeschlitzter Brust liegen sie wenige Meter nebenan. „Argh!“ Die Spitze eines langen Messers schiesst Herr Müller durch den Bauch. Eine gewaltige Kraft reisst das Messer nach oben. Er fällt zu Boden. Der Mann mit dem Mantel zieht mit seinem Arm das Messer aus der Brust. Er putzt das Messer am Mantel ab und steckt es ein. Das letzte was Herr Müller sieht, ist der Mann mit dem Mantel, der nach und nach in der Dunkelheit des Raums verschwindet. 2 1/2 Jahre später... „Professor Brunner, Sie sind der Wissenschaftler des Jahrhunderts! Es ist Ihnen gelungen, im CERN eine Form von Raumverkrümmung zu entdecken, welche Teleportation mit Wurmlöchern ermöglicht. Sie sind kurz davor, dies an Ihnen selbst zu demonstrieren. Was ist das für ein Gefühl?" „Es ist ein Gefühl von Erfolg. Obwohl man nicht an mich geglaubt hat, hat sich die lange Forschung gelohnt. Die Menschheit wird durch diese Entdeckung revolutioniert!“ „Sie werden sich selbst teleportieren, ist das nicht etwas wagemutig?“ „Es kann absolut nichts schief gehen. Wir haben den Prozess der Teleportation zuvor an Murmeln durchgeführt. Am Anfang zersprangen uns die Murmel, doch durch das Präzisieren unserer Technik gelang es uns schon nach kurzer Zeit, die Murmeln als ganzes Objekt zu teleportieren.“ „Dennoch besteht zwischen menschlichem Fleisch und Blut und Murmeln ein großer Unterschied! Bei den Forschungsarbeiten habe Sie einen Arm verloren! Haben Sie nicht Angst, heute erneut Verluste einzustecken?“ „Ach woher... Natürlich, den Arm habe ich verloren und ich bekomme ihn auch nicht wieder zurück. Aber ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt! Außerdem haben wir auch an menschlicher Materie fleißig... Herumgetüftelt.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Klassische Pasta